Cheap Shots
by Lilas
Summary: Naruto's jealous and stuck outside the hotel room in the snow. Whatever will Sasuke do? (**YAOI!**)


Disclaimer: Me? Own them? I wish.  
  
Author's notes: I cannot believe I wrote this. This came out completely different from what I wanted. It was not supposed to be a lemon. But it is. And I've never written a lemon before. And I like it. This really just wrote itself, so dun ask me for more because I won't be able to give it to you. So just enjoy it! Maybe next time I'll write a longer one ^^;; And tell me what you think and any pointers to make the next one better. I'm a lemon-writing newbie here. *waves*  
  
***  
  
How he always found himself stuck outside in the cold was a mystery he had yet to solve. It seemed that every time they had a mission, it was cold, snowy and he got stuck outside, freezing to death because he'd forgotten his coat inside and the keys somewhere else but on himself. The routine was getting repetitive and if Sasuke didn't open the door soon, he was pretty sure he'd lose more than ten fingers due to frostbites.  
  
But Sasuke wasn't there.  
  
Of course not. Boy wonder was still at the tavern, getting drunk off his ass while getting the target even more drunk in order to gain his trust. He'd gotten sick of watching Sasuke's pathetic flirting attempts and decided to go back to the hotel earlier. One day he'd learn to check his pockets for the key before stomping away from a mission.  
  
Of course, one day would only come if he made it through the night; which wasn't likely to happen considering the sheer amount of snow that had already piled up on top of him. Taking in a deep breath, feeling as his insides froze little by little, he bellowed Sakura's name again and hoped against hope that the girl would finally hear him and let him in. It hadn't worked thirty seconds ago, but one never knew when the person behind the door got out of the bathroom.  
  
Girls and their baths. Hot baths... The hot bath he wanted right then. The hot bath that would warm up his body and let his mind wander off, thinking about anything but Sasuke drinking, his arm wrapped around the other man, stroking his neck, his hair. The hot bath that would remind him it was a mission and that the gestures meant nothing. The hot bath that would drill into his head that Sasuke was his and that nothing would change that fact.  
  
The hot bath he wanted to take with a certain Uchiha.  
  
He shook his head, snow falling off his blond bangs. He was cold. Actually, he was past freezing, but thinking he was just cold made him feel a bit warmer, as if convincing his mind he wasn't cold at all would keep him alive. It was a pity the mental state couldn't stop the organs from freezing and deteriorating. It would've saved him a lot of trouble. Like dying outside the hotel room. That was a pretty pathetic way to die. And it was a lot more pathetic than Sasuke's flirting.  
  
A whole lot more pathetic.  
  
Soft, crunching noises behind him were the first evidence of his approaching teammate. The sudden hot breath and pressure on his shoulders told him the man was sober enough to have kept his wits about him. The warmth that enveloped him as two arms circled around his body to hold him close assured him nothing but words had been exchanged. Nothing but words over a cheap beer and strong cologne.  
  
"Naruto, the hell you doin' out?"  
  
"I forgot the keys."  
  
"You also forgot your coat, usuratonkachi."  
  
"Stop calling me that boy-wonder! At least I wasn't all over a man twice my age!"  
  
He watched as dark eyes narrowed, pale lips pulled back into thin, tight lines. He knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew Sasuke liked hanging all over that guy as much as he liked watching him hang all over him, but the mission required it. They needed to get close to the target to learn the whereabouts of the rogue-ninjas. And it was luck that had made him take a fancy towards Sasuke.  
  
The better actor of the group.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
After all, what else could he do but apologize? He shouldn't be jealous. It didn't mean a thing. But it still hurt. And nothing was going to take that fact away.  
  
"Let's get you inside before you freeze, dobe."  
  
He nodded, more snow falling from his head to join the rest pilled up around him. He let the taller boy stir him in, his stiff body protesting with every move, screaming for warmth and a bed. A warm, cozy bed with four layers of blankets and a sexy body to go with it. He watched through half- closed eyes as Sasuke steered him to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them and immediately turning on the hot water. The soft sound of the tub filling was comforting, lulling him to a semi-conscious state.  
  
"Naruto! Wake up!"  
  
A sharp slap to his cheek snapped his eyes open, blue orbs wide and surprised as the sting on his cheek continued to throb. He watched Sasuke's concerned face in front of him before registering that Sasuke's damp clothes lay on a corner of the floor. He felt his cheeks flush as he looked up and down, his jealousy of the target redoubling. If that man even thought of touching one single of his body hair he'd-  
  
"Oi! Naruto! Don't zone out, dobe. You'll end up falling and cracking your head open."  
  
"That's only something you would do."  
  
"That's something you've done."  
  
A quick raspberry and he'd gotten back at the man. Sometimes there was no other way to retaliate than to regress. Blue eyes shifted downwards, watching Sasuke's hand in his as the man led him to the hot bath. When had he been stripped naked? Was he really that out of it? No wonder Sasuke slapped him. He could have seriously hurt himself.  
  
A small hiss escaped bluish lips as needles traveled up his nerves, painfully bringing back sensation to his nearly-frozen body. He hated the cold. He hated the snow. He hated getting stuck outside in it. He exhaled softly once he was in the bath, watching as ripples formed around him, always running away from him, always crashing against the bathtub's edges.  
  
He could feel as Sasuke entered the tub behind him, exhaling softly and contently as the hot water enveloped him, warming his skin and cleansing it from that man's touch. More ripples joined those he had created, small waves crashing against the ripples as Sasuke's arms encircled him and pulled him back, his hands wandering up the length of his thigh, higher and higher.  
  
"There's nothing to be jealous of."  
  
He shivered, blond hair resting on a pale shoulder, blue eyes looking up into the infinite depth of darkness that held thousands of secrets, of which he could see all of them. He shivered as Sasuke stroked him, a soft, relaxing movement causing the water to flow back and forth in the opposing direction. He felt the taller man's erection press against him and reached back, grabbing it with his hand, his eyes always watching the man he leaned against.  
  
He liked watching him. He liked watching the small twitch of his lips as he pumped faster and faster, trying to create and opposing rhythm to the one he was experiencing. He liked watching when Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his hand involuntarily tightening around him, speeding up the rhythm. He always followed Sasuke's lead in this position, but he liked to. It gave him a chance to watch him unguarded.  
  
They didn't make a noise as they each continued their ministration. They were too used to keeping quiet as to not give themselves away to Sakura or Kakashi. Sasuke's arm tightened its hold around Naruto's waist, drawing him closer as he thrust his pelvis up, demanding more friction, demanding to go faster as he himself stroked and caressed and drove the blond insane.  
  
And just as suddenly it was over. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's erection one last time as he lost himself in bliss, bringing Naruto to join him a second afterwards, blue eyes widening in pleasure as unimaginable warmth washed through him. Soft, erratic breathing permeated the room as both men relaxed into each other's embraces, watching their fluids dance around in the water. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's foot brush across his to pull the tub's plug with his toes.  
  
"You're going to get your toes sucked in there one of these days."  
  
The pale man snorted and gave him a small push forward. Without questioning, Naruto reached forward and turned on the overhead shower, watching as thousands of water drops fell on them, cleaning the mess around them.  
  
"Let's get washed up. We have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. You have more flirting to do."  
  
"There's nothing to be jealous of."  
  
Hands grabbed the soap and leathered themselves, blue eyes watching as those hands brought themselves up to Sasuke's soft body and began to cleanse him automatically. It had become second nature to him. It was always like this. One would clean the other in silence, the touches and the calm speaking volumes about what they felt and thought. It would all go by very quickly even though they both remained under the shower's spray for well over half an hour.  
  
In the same silence they dried themselves and slipped on a pair of short, gently caressing the other's skin with light finger touches, tickling and establishing reality. Together they wandered back into bed and cuddled, Naruto's back pressing against Sasuke's chest, blue eyes finally closing in comfort as he listened to the continuous heartbeat if the man behind him.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"There's-"  
  
"Everything to be jealous of."  
  
"-nothing to be jealous of."  
  
He couldn't help it. He couldn't do it. He had tried to control his feelings. He had tried to keep his mind clear and focused, but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't do it.  
  
But he had to be there. He had to be next to Sasuke and watching his back. He had to protect him. And he would. He'd bite down his tongue and order the bar's strongest drink and gulp it down in one swing, as if he were trying to drink down his rage and jealousy. And he knew it wouldn't work, but he had no choice.  
  
It was a mission.  
  
And a shinobi's life was hard.  
  
And a shinobi in love had no choice but to forget for a few hours what he felt as he watched his companion flirt and seduce the enemy.  
  
"There's nothing to be jealous of."  
  
"Who said I was jealous, bastard?"  
  
"No one, dobe. Go to sleep."  
  
With a bit of luck, he'd remember to grab the key tomorrow night. 


End file.
